Hitsugaya Drabbles
by ChiakiAngel
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Hitsugaya Toushiro.Rated K to M
1. Hitsugaya's Bath

**This will be a series of one shots based on Hitsugaya and other characters.**

**Title: Hitsugaya's Bath**

**Rated: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I wished I did.**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**Summary: Hinamori is bored, who better to tease then little Shiro-chan?**

**Hinamori sighed, she was bored, positively bored. Kira-kun had run off to train when she had approached him. Her face lit up, she could go see Shiro-chan. Quickly grabbing Tobiume, Hinamori headed towards the 10th division's quarters. When she arrived Rangiku-chan was there to greet her, "Hey Hinamori-chan!" Hinamori said hey back but quickly rushed past.**

**'What's wrong with her?' thought Matsumoto.**

**Hitsugaya put his signature on the bottomn of the paper. He was done the paperwork, setting the pen down he was about to get up and leave when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.**

**Hinamori opened the door and stepped in. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you busy?"**

**Hitsugaya was confused, why would Hinamori be asking him if he was busy. **

**"No, I'm not, why?"**

**Instantly a wide grin set upon Hinamori's face. Hitsugaya took a step back he didn't like that look she had.**

**"Great then you can take me to the hotsprings!"**

**"Wha...what!" Hitsugaya sputtered.**

**"That is not logical, you are a girl and I am a b..." he stopped what he was saying his eyes widening.**

**While he had been speaking Hinamori's grin had kept getting wider.**

**"what are you smiling for, Hinamori?"**

**Without answering she walked over and grabbed Hitsugay's sleeve, "Come on were going to the hotsprings!"**

**When they arrived at the springs nobody was there.**

**"Now come on get in Hitsugay-kun."**

**Just as he was about to refuse Hinamory pushed him right into the water. Landing with a splash he came up sputtering.**

**"What was that for."**

**Looking up Hitsugaya was met with a naked Hinamori, quickly turning he hid his blush.**

**"Now, now Hitsugaya-kun we can't have you clothed it wouldn't be fair to me."**

**Attacking Hitsugaya, she grabbed his clothes and managed to get them off, leaving a naked Toushiro.**

**When he was undressed Hinamori put her arms around his shoulders, "Care to have some fun?" she asked.**

**Looking at him she asked, "Why are you pouting?"**

**Hitsugaya din't answer he just turned away making Hinamori laugh.**

**He didn't pout, and he was going to get Hinamori Momo back, just you wait.**

**So how was my first little drabble? I know pretty pointless but it was fun. All I want is one review. I hope you guys liked it, because there will be more just suggest pairings and ideas and I'll do my best to write them.**


	2. Aizen's Present

**Title: Aizen's Present**

**Rated: Dunno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, though I wished I did.**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya x Aizen (Not Romantic) **

**Spoilers: Arrancar Arc**

**Summary: Aizen's birthday has come and what better present for him then little Shirou-chan? Ulquiorra thinks it would be the pefect gift.**

**Staring through the glass window Ulquiorra couldn't help but chuckle. Aizen-sama had been quite busy lately, he had taken a liking to the tenth squad captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Also it seemed that Aizen-sama's birthday was coming up also. He knew the perfect little gift, what better then Hitsugaya?**

**Hitsugaya sneezed, knocking his hand into the cup of tea spilling all over his work. Hitsugaya groaned but stood up to go and wash himself off. Coming out of the bathroom he brought a towel out to wipe up the mess. He now had to redo all of that paperwork. be fore he could sit down to do so however there was a knock on the door, "Fifth seat, Hiro Nakamura, requesting to speak to Hitsugaya Taichou, is the capatain in?"**

**"Enter."**

**Opening up the door he proceeded with the message, "You are requested to join in an emergency captain's meeting, in one hour." Finished relaying the message he quickly stood up and left.**

**'That is not right, if it were an emergency it would not be in an hour, what could be going on?'**

**Now in the hall, where the meeting was being held he couldn't help noticing how Yamamoto Genryūsai Dono looked a little tense, like he was worried. **

**"I will now call this meeting to order." "Recently the Arrancar have been spotted more and more in Karakura, my belief is that Aizen is after Kurosaki Ichigo, due to his immense spiritual pressure. I will be sending down a captain and in turn the captain may take anyone he wishes."**

**After Some Discussion**

**"Tenth Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, you will be sent down to help and make sure Ichigo is not attacked by Aizen. You may take anyone you wish with you, choose and be ready to leave in an hour, dismissed!"**

**Among those he had gathered were, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, and Renji. Opening the senkaimon there hell butterflies led them safely through the passageway to Karakura.**

**Karakura Town**

**Ichigo looked up from his desk, he was sure he had just felt the air fluctuate, as if a door was being opened. Could it have been the senkaimon?(1) Standing up Ichigo walked over to his window and opened it, seeing nothing he went to close it but a hand stopped him. Looking back up he seen Abarai Renji, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushiro. backing off the window he allowed them to come in. "What are you guys doing here?"**

**"Orders from above." Renji answered**

**"Orders, for what?" Ichigo asked confused.**

**Hitsugaya propped himself up against the window, "Aizen is after you Kurosaki."**

**"After me, why would he be after me?"**

**Renji looked at Ichigo like he was an idiot, "Yamamoto-jii thinks it could be your immense reiatsu. He most likely wishes for you to join him in Hueco Mundo."**

**As Ichigo was about to retort, the sudden appearence of high reiatsu stopped him. Looking up at the other shinigami he grabbed his badge and slammed it against his chest, leaping out of the window followed by Hitsugaya and the others.**

**Arriving in Karakura Park, Ulquiorra stood there in the middle, looking at something he held in his hand.**

**Hitsugaya and the others immediately brought out their zanpaktou.**

**Ulquiorra didn't even flinch. Flicking his wrist he through what he had been holding out on to the ground. Quickly it began releasing a gas.**

**Not knowing what it had been the shinigami had reacted to slowly. there bodies were soon taken over by the drug. One by one they each collapsed, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and the finally Ichigo and Hitsugaya.**

**It had been to easy really, walking over to Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra picked up Hitsugaya and opened the dimensional rip, stepping through he disappeared into Hueco Mundo.**

**Appearing in fron of Aizen, Ulquiorra walked over to him and handed him the sleeping Hitsugaya, "Happy Birthday Aizen-sama." Leaving to his quarters he heard the sadistic thank you of Aizen-sama. It really had been the best birthday present.**

**(1) Ichigo used the senkaimon to get to and from Soul Society.**

**I know, I know, but the idea just came and I had to write. Thanks for the reviews and I hoped you guys liked this chapter! **


	3. Hitsugaya's First Kiss

Title: Hitsugaya's First Kiss

Rated: Pg-13 for slight yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Summary: Hitsugaya recieves his first kiss from an unlikely source.

Aizen hid his reiatsu so as not to wake the sleeping occupant in the room. He had become very interested in him, going back and forth from Hueco Mundo during the night just to see his face.

The look of determination when he was trying to protect someone he cared about. His feirce look of anger, especially when it was directed at him. He was such an enigma, but yet so easy to read. It was like flipping through the pages of a book. You didn't know what was going to happen unless you looked ahead. He had done just that and now, because of that he found himself here, in Hitsugaya Toushirou's room.

Aizen slowly walked towards the boy, and chuckled very quietly, he had no idea how much possible danger he could be in right now. But no he couldn't hurt him, if he did, then who could he ponder over? Who could he break until there was nothing left of him. He wanted to break the boy in front of him, make him plead and beg on his knees for death, but then he would deny the boy and make him his own.

He bent down and ran his fingers through the boys hair. He was waking up, so Aizen waited.

When he was partly aware of his surroundings he sat up and Aizen grabbed his chin shocking him. Looking up Hitsugaya saw Aizen and was about to shout and pull away when he grabbed his arm and shoved his mouth overtop of his.

Hitsugaya struggled but Aizen was too powerful. He ravaged Hitsugaya's mouth and then pulled back clamping his hand over the unoccupied mouth. He placed a quick peck on his nose and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You are mine Hitsugaya-kun, don't forget that, have a nice dream." Aizen had placed something in his mouth while he had forcefully kissed him making him pass out only to think that this had been a dream. "Hitsugaya-kun, this was no dream, and I will be back." With that Aizen was gone.

Well there was a short drabble. Anyways tell me what you thought!


	4. Chocolate Kisses

Title: Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Summary: Someone sneaks into an office to drop off chocolates.

(//\\)

The night was still and quiet, the shadow saw no other chance and kept darting through the streets. It had bought these especially for him, and if it had to force them down his throat, well lets hope it didn't come to that.

The light from the moon shone down on the figure showing a head of black hair and round determined brown eyes. As it stepped out to do another shunpo a green cloth wrapped around a bun of hair stood out. It was Hinamori. She shunpo'd all the way to his office and managed to sneak in and set the package down on his desk. She quickly turned around to leave and then decided to stay, to surprise him she thought.

Quickly she found a place to hide herself and waited. He wouldn't sense her reiatsu she was sure of it, she had hidden it with her kidou abilities.

(//\\)

The one she had been waiting for walked through the doors, he quickly walked to his desk only to spot a box sitting there. He picked it up and opened it, inside were little chocloates, white ones, and out fell a note.

'These match better with your hair.'

The boy smirked and walked to his window finding it open. He closed it and turned aroun, he went to drop the item in the trash when he heard a rustle. He turned around with his hand on his zanpaktou.

(//\\)

Hinamori shifted which had caused he clothing to move causing a sound. 'Kuso' she thought, 'Now he's ready for anything.' She waited for him to take his hands off his zanpaktou and then jumped.

(//\\)

The boy grunted when a body landed on top of him sending him to the ground. There sitting on top of him sat Hinamori. She held the box of chocolates in her hand, how she got those he had no idea.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun. Did you like my chocolates?"

Hitsugaya sighed and went to push her off but she pushed him back down.

"Come on Shirou-chan, please taste my chocolates?"

She was giving him puppy eyes but he wouldn't take them. He shook his head.

Hinamori thought for a moment and then smiled. She popped one into her mouth and began to chew. Finally she swallowed. She bent down and Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

Hinamori kissed him and he responded. They twined their tongues together, Hitsugaya fighting for dominance.

When they finally pulled apart Hinamori asked, "So how did it taste?"

Hitsugaya smiled, "Like chocolate."


End file.
